Distorted Memories
by cantdueldontaskme
Summary: A story told through Mokuba's experiences people and places are not quite the way he remembers them. RATING K to T for some physical abuse and a possible slash or two no detailed descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

DISTORTED MEMORIES

1

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked his brother as he shaded his eyes from the morning sun.

"To the library, like I told you - several times in fact."

"Okay, but why are we walking?"

"Are you trying to be more annoying that you usually are? You know Gozaburo refuses to have people drive us anywhere. Says we're not good enough to waste his people's time on." His brother's voice seemed distracted, and angry.

"Gozaburo? Gozaburo's dead." Mokuba laughed and looked up at Seto and was shaken down to his soul. Who was this person? Surely it could not be his brother. The tall boy walking next to him faintly looked like Seto, but there were major differences. This imposter's brown hair was chopped extremely short, his normally bright blue eyes were dull behind thick round glasses and his walk – well, it definitely was not the self-important, nobody-get-in-my-way strut Mokuba was used to. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white, button-down, pocketed shirt (complete with a pocket protector and pens). Instead of the bright silver case Seto always carried, a black nylon backpack was slung over his shoulder. The only word he could think of to describe this person was "geek".

Seto stopped and pushed Mokuba against the wall of a building. The anger (and fear?) he saw there was confusing and scary. "Don't ever say that out loud again. We may wish it, we may dream of it, but if he ever heard it from one of us …" Seto shuddered at the thought and looked around. "I don't know how much worse it can be, and I don't want to find out. So, keep - your - mouth - shut." He emphasized each word by poking his finger into Mokuba's sternum.

"Alright." Mokuba whispered as he gently rubbed his chest. Seto turned and started walking again. Mokuba fell into step with him and tried to sort out his thoughts.

The library was only one more block, so Mokuba was still just as confused when they arrived. Seto found a good sized table and put his backpack down, brought out his notes and laptop, plugged in and powered up. Mokuba went to sit across from him and got an angry look from Seto. With gritted teeth, Seto snarled at Mokuba, "Go away. Go to the kiddie section and get lost. I need this whole table for my project and NO distractions." As he waved him off, Seto was already reviewing his notes so did not see Mokuba's look of hurt. Even though Mokuba had questions he wanted to ask his brother, he wandered off to see what he could find to do.

--

Several hours of Mokuba just flipping pages and glancing at pictures had not alleviated any of his confusion. _This can't be real_ he kept thinking to himself. He had kept an eye on his brother, as Seto wrote notes, paged through the books (about 20 of them), and looked additional information up on the internet. As Mokuba wasn't paying attention to anything other than his brother's activities, he jumped 6 inches when Yugi slumped into the chair next to him.

"What ya readin'?" Yugi asked obviously really not interested.

Mokuba looked over at him and was shaken for the second time in one day. Yugi was wearing an old ripped t-shirt and jeans, his hair was worn straight down and all one color, and he had an arrogant, sly look on his face. More importantly, Yugi was not wearing anything around his neck. Without thinking, Mokuba asked, "Where is your puzzle?" Yugi looked at him confused. "You know, that gold pyramid thingy that you always have around your neck." Mokuba explained.

"I have never worn a "gold pyramid thingy" around my neck. If you are talking about the puzzle my Grandpa gave me, I have never completed it and, actually, gave up on it years ago. It's unsolvable." Yugi was eyeing Mokuba with suspicion. "How did you know about the puzzle?"

The way Yugi was looking at him made him nervous, so he thought fast. "I guess you must have mentioned it to someone and I eventually heard about it." The explanation sounded awful even to his own ears. But Yugi had moved his attention to Seto, several tables away.

"So, what is he working on, his science project? What lame idea has he thought up this time?"

"My brother's ideas are NOT lame!" Mokuba hissed, "He's a genius!"

At this, Yugi started laughing so hard that people started shushing them. Seto looked around and saw them together. His eyes narrowed and Mokuba could feel the hate from across the room. Yugi saw him watching and, just loud enough for Seto to hear, said, "Thanks for the information, Mokuba." With a pat on Mokuba's shoulder, Yugi strode away snickering.

Although he hadn't done anything wrong, Mokuba felt like crawling under a rock. The look his brother had given him was full of distain and – again – fear. Mokuba focused on his brother again and found Seto beaconing him back to his table. "Sit. What did you tell him?"

Mokuba raised himself up proudly and said, "I told him, you were a genius. I said nothing about what you were working on. You can believe it or not. Right now, I don't care." He stood up and quietly muttered, "I'll see you at home."

Seto's expression softened at those words. "Wait. Just wait a minute. I've gotten everything I need here, let me collect my things and I'll walk with you." Seto stuffed all his research, diagrams and laptop back into his backpack.

Outside the library, Mokuba turned on Seto. "What is your problem today? You have never treated me the way you are and have never acted fearful in your life!"

Seto looked at Mokuba with concern, "Do you want to end back up in that mental hospital again? You will if you continuing talking nonsense. Gozaburo has scared me since he beat me at chess back at the orphanage. I never understood why he still adopted us."

Seto started walking down the street, thumbs hooked in his pockets and his eyes cast down at the sidewalk. "Moki, I don't know how much longer I can think up these projects for him. It took me more than a month just to think of an idea he would approve. He expects 3 workable, profitable projects from me a year and that is not including the annual science fair project that he insists I enter. Then he takes the idea and my work, patents it and gives it to his Research & Development department. He takes all the profits from my labors and gives me nothing in return - not even a 'good job'.

"I can barely think anymore – I'm empty. If I don't keep it up, he will kill me – of that I am sure." Seto took a deep breath. "As it is, he is going to be furious with me. I brought out an old idea to use in my latest project for him, but I still can't make it work." He looked up from the sidewalk and Mokuba saw tears in Seto's blue eyes, making them shine. "I don't want to die, Moki."

Who was this person? What happened to his genius brother, so fearless, arrogant and self-confident? The brother who loved him, and no one else more? No! This was not happening. _/pull yourself together, Mokuba. your brother is falling apart, you can't let him/_ he thought. Mokuba took his brother's hand and quietly said, "You're not going to die and you are not going to give up. I won't let you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

2

_/I know this is not right./_ Gozaburo was not supposed to be alive. His abusive adoptive father was not a part of their lives anymore. Then why was he at the house when they got back?

"What's that look on your face, Seto? You look especially fearful this afternoon." Gozaburo, while actually shorter than Seto, seemed to tower over the older boy. "Let's talk about what is troubling you, _son_." His voice was filled with sweet venom. He directed Seto to stand in the middle of the room and then sat himself in a comfortable leather chair. He then drilled Seto for an hour as to the progress on his current project.

"So, you went back to research more on that power system that you already have failed to make work, is that it?" Gozaburo sneered at Seto. "You have wasted both your time and mine."

"It will work! I just haven't figured out the right …" Seto's voice trailed off as Gozaburo's eyes flickered to the goons he had positioned around the room.

"Take the brat out of here."

Mokuba was painfully grabbed by the arms and drug to his room. It was evident that Seto was in for a beating. Mokuba fought them, frantically trying to get to his brother, but only succeeded in making the men hurt him more. His arms and shoulders ached, but he was sure his pain was slight compared to what Seto was about to experience. _/It's not fair. Seto took care of Gozaburo long time ago./_ Mokuba thought as he banged on the locked door. Mokuba didn't understand what was going on.

Though the door, Mokuba could hear Seto's voice pleading with his father; hear the calm words that ordered Seto beaten; and hear Seto's body being hit repeatedly and occasionally hitting a wall or the floor as his father's goons did his bidding. Mokuba slid down the door sobbing his defiance at Gozaburo's existence.

--

It was late-afternoon when Mokuba was brought out of his dozing as the lock on his door clicked. He had been lost in a dim world of strange noises and moving shadows. Still groggy, Mokuba slowly got up and opened the door. The hallway was empty. He quietly went down the hallway to his brother's room. Seto was sprawled across his bed as if he had been just thrown there. He was pale and unconscious, but breathing. His little brother leaned over him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"You are my hero, Seto. I will do everything I can to find a way out of this, I swear." Mokuba whispered into Seto's ear.

He snuck back to his room. He now had a purpose. He needed to save his brother. _/but how/_ Money – he needed money. Mokuba tore through his room for hours, looking – in the closet, under the bed, in the desk, under the mattress. He felt every inch of the walls, the baseboards, and the floor. Maybe, just maybe, he had a secret hiding place.

After looking under his pillow for the third time, he threw it across the room in anger and winced as the pillow knocked over a lamp. Thankfully, the lamp didn't break or make too much noise as it hit the floor. Mokuba sat down hard on the bed and put his face in his hands. _/No crying … I can't help my brother if I just sit here and cry/_ Taking several deep calming breaths, Mokuba walked over to the lamp and picked it up. He heard two soft thumps on the carpeting as he put the lamp upright on the table. A smile split his face as he reached down and picked up the two bundles of cash that had been hidden in the base. The amount that had been hidden in the lamp base was easily $2,000. Mokuba quickly stuffed the money back into its hiding place. _/Now what do I do/_ Mokuba spent the rest of the night trying to figure out just that.

--

Sunday morning, Mokuba awoke in pain. He had fallen asleep at his desk, on his pencil, which was now jabbing him in the cheek. _Stupid!_ he thought as he rubbed the welt out of his face. _/First things first, check on Seto./ _He went to his brother's room and peeked in. Seto was up and at his desk, frantically scribbling information down from the internet, checking his notes and typing information into his computer. "Morning, Seto." Mokuba said as he came in. "You want to go into the city with me today?"

Without looking up at him, Seto mumbled, "Stupid question, Moki. I can barely move."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Need some pain medicine or something?" Mokuba asked concerned.

Seto's voice was trembling. "What I need is to be left alone, so maybe I can figure out another way to make this thing work. Please, just go away."

"I'm sorry, Seto. Sorry, I couldn't help you yesterday."

"Just go," he whispered

Mokuba backed out of the room, watching his brother work. _/There has got to be something I can do./_ He headed down the stairs and met Gozaburo halfway. "Sir?"

"What do you want, brat?" Gozaburo sneered at him.

"Ummm, I just wanted to let you know I would be in the city most of the day."

"I have told you before – I don't care where you go, or if you even come back. I have no use for you. You are the baggage that came with Seto. So, don't bother me again." As Gozaburo turned and continued on his way to the second floor, Mokuba felt as if he looked death in the eyes. Mokuba had to steady himself as he was shaking. He had forgotten how it had felt to be the focus of his adopted father's attention. With a deep breath, he collected himself and left the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

3

_/How_ _can anything be wrong on a day like today/_ The sun was shining brightly, warm against Mokuba's face. He leaned up against the fence lining the entrance to the mall/office complex. He couldn't believe it. This was the spot where KaibaLand was supposed to be. There should be a Blue Eyes White Dragon majestically displayed. Tears threatened to overwhelm him.

He kept forgetting that KaibaCorp was still a war technology supplier, not a gaming empire; that Seto had lost the chess match with Gozaburo and so lost his confidence; that instead of making new gaming technologies and strategies, Seto was lost in making newer, better and deadlier weapons and supporting technology. _/No wonder Seto was running out of ideas, it wasn't the way his mind worked. He wasn't a killer, he was a gamer./_ A thought was stirring in his mind and Mokuba grabbed for it – Duel Monsters! Get Seto involved in Duel Monsters. Mokuba laughed, how easy had that been?

Now, he had to go find some Duel Monster cards. Where to go – where to go? Mokuba hit himself in the forehead - Yugi's Grandpa owns a gaming store. _/Let's hope that it is still around/_ he thought desperately.

It was, but had a "For Sale – Sold" sign in the window. Mokuba walked in and suddenly stopped. "Oh, hi, Yugi."

Yugi was behind the counter, packing things away. Yugi's sly smile slowly appeared on his face. "Well, if it isn't little Kaiba. Where's your big brother, looking into a better science project?"

"His project is just fine and thank you for asking." Mokuba remarked snidely.

"What brings you here, little Kaiba?" Yugi watched him behind half closed eyes.

"I am interested in some Duel Monster cards." Yugi rolled his eyes and pointed to a couple of cartons in the corner.

"That is all we have left and I was going to try to sell them on Ebay. They just aren't selling here in Japan. I never understood why my Grandpa bought them in the first place. Maybe Grandpa was blinded by his own love for the game. He couldn't see that it had run its course and it was time for it to die. He even tried to get me interested before he passed away."

Mokuba tried not to react to Yugi's nonchalant mention of his Grandpa's death. "How much for what you have left?"

"Let's see …" Yugi looked up at the ceiling as he thought, then mumbled, "there's … to a box, … boxes to a carton … plus the special single cards Grandpa had put away and two starter packs … how about $1,500 for it all. That's probably less than half what it is all worth."

That wouldn't leave him much money; but, if it helped jump start Seto's brain, it would be worth it. "Okay. I'll take them all," he said as he pulled out his cash.

As he took the money, Yugi snorted, "Just like a Kaiba."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yugi?" Mokuba had an idea, but was hurt by the way Yugi was acting. He had to remind himself that this was not the world he remembered.

"The name Kaiba equals money. Here you are barely a teenager flashing around several thousand dollars, while the rest of the world has to sell everything just to make ends meet." Yugi's bitterness was evident.

Mokuba got angry. "You think just because our adoptive father has money that he freely gives it to us? Think again! I have been saving that money for a long time, Yugi!" He thought that this was the case, but, of course, didn't know for sure. "I need the cards not to just play a game, but to help my brother get out from under our father's control.

"You know, Yugi, you should walk a mile in someone else's shoes before you try to judge them!"

Yugi looked a little embarrassed, but only a little. While Yugi tied the cartons together and made a makeshift handle for easier carrying, he confided in Mokuba. "Listen, I really have nothing against you or Seto. Seto has been my major competition in the field of science and technology for years. I respect his mind – he keeps me on my toes. But every time, even though teachers and professionals say that mine was the better project, Seto wins. He takes the scholarship money that I desperately need for college.

"I am quite sure, though I don't have any evidence, that your father has influenced the outcome for at least the past 3 years." Yugi leaned on the counter.

The memory of Seto's beating flashed into Mokuba's mind. Mokuba shook his head. "You are wrong, Yugi. Believe what you will, but I know that Gozaburo Kaiba would never help Seto in any way, even if it helped himself."

--

"Seto?" Mokuba peeked into his brother's room. He was surprised and concerned when he saw Seto on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"My brain is fried, Moki. I lost my train of thought … where my research was going … went back to read my notes, and didn't understand a word of it." Seto's voice was hollow and distant.

"Then let's have a little fun together." Mokuba entered the room and shut the door behind him.

There was silence for a few minutes. "I guess I'm dead either way, so I might as well." Seto sat up and made room on the bed for Mokuba.

"Stop being so fatalistic. I think having a little fun would do you some good." Mokuba put out the two decks, fields and rules. "Okay, let's start with reading the rules and go slowly. I'll read since your brain is fried." Mokuba grinned at his brother, who gave him "the look". A lump formed in Mokuba throat, that "look" just did not have its usual power behind glasses and the hopeless expression in Seto's dull eyes. _/Just have some fun, don't think about it./_

A few hours later, Seto heard Gozaburo return home and they hurriedly hid the cards. Progress had been made. They had read the rules, looked at the cards and played some duels, only the first of which Mokuba won, the last of which Seto beat him without taking any damage at all to his Life Points. The idea had been a success – Seto's mind had started working again. A couple of times during the duels Seto had stopped with some thought about his project and jotted it down on his notes, but always came right back to the game.

By the time they were called for dinner, Seto was back at his research, retraced his thought process and figured out the application of a different power source to the project and Mokuba was sitting in an overstuffed chair next to Seto's desk doing his homework.

Roland led them to the dinning room where they were served. All during dinner, Gozaburo's eyes never left Seto's face. "So, have you figured out the problem yet?" he said finally.

Seto kept his eyes on the plate in front of him. "Yes sir. I think so." He then proceeded to explain his decisions. Their conversation made Mokuba's eyes glaze over. While he was no idiot, they left him totally in the dark.

"So …" Gozaburo started, "you think your beating yesterday helped?" His eyes gleamed as he remembered watching his faithful men administer Seto's punishment.

"No sir. I kept being distracted by pain all day. Hard to keep focus that way." Seto's face had hardened into a mask.

His father's countenance was amused but dangerous. "Is that a complaint? Seems to me my plan worked … you got beaten yesterday … you fixed the problem today. Cause and effect, Seto, … cause and effect."

"Believe what you wish. I know what inspired me and it wasn't your punishment."

"Defiance, Seto … from you?" A malicious turn of Gozaburo's upper lip made his face look even more dangerous. "Interesting. Maybe a different punishment is in order next time …" He trailed off as his eyes moved from Seto to Mokuba, whose face drained of color.

Seto looked from Gozaburo to Mokuba to Roland who was approaching Mokuba from behind and quickly said, "No! I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Roland had Mokuba pulled from his chair and pinned on his back in a blink of an eye. Roland looked from Seto to Gozaburo, who lifted a finger.

"NO! Please, don't hurt him. Please. I swear I won't defy you again." Seto was begging his father.

"I hope not … for Mokuba's sake." Gozaburo nodded to Roland, who moved off of Mokuba, but not before planting his knee in the boy's stomach. "Just a warning, Seto. I suggest you don't forget it." Gozaburo stood then left the room with Roland following behind.

With tears streaming down his face, Seto ran to Mokuba, who had curled up in a ball. He picked him up and carried him up to his room. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba. I shouldn't have defied him. I never thought he would go after you."

"We must get out from under him, Seto." Mokuba gasped in pain, then whispered, "I have a plan, but it will not be easy for you. You are already stretched so thin, and it will take some time."

"I will not let him hurt you again. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." It was what Mokuba had wanted to hear, but the pitiful way in which Seto said it broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

4

While Seto finalized his science project, Mokuba went through the rest of the Duel Monster cards. He separated out the duplicates and put every individual card together for Seto to go through at his leisure. Mokuba was very surprised to find the Exodia cards, Dark Magician and a Blue Eyes White Dragon in the "special" cards. Yugi must have been desperate for money to sell all these cards for the relatively small amount he did, or was the rarity of these cards just another thing about this world that was different.

Mokuba started researching the game as it was being played in America (the only place it was still popular) and discovered that (1) the cards were just as rare as he remembered, and (2) the tournaments were still being played using the old tournament tables. That gave him an idea. While dueling with Seto for practice, Mokuba dropped hints from what he remembered of the dueling disks and holograms knowing that Seto's mind would unconsciously start working on making them.

Mokuba also researched into the Duel Monsters American tournament winners. With the information on the winners, Seto was able to construct what he felt was a winning deck. He also set aside cards for different strategies for the various decks of the competition. Mokuba realized that this was not the strategy that he remembered Seto using, but he trusted his brother's instincts.

--

Hearing his brother chuckle, Mokuba looked up at Seto. His brown hair had grown out a little and his eyes had cleared a bit. Behind them was now a sense of purpose, other than bowing to the wishes of his father. Mokuba followed his brother's line of sight to see what had made Seto actually chuckle. It was Yugi's science fair display, just one table down and across the aisle from Seto's display.

"You find something funny about my project, do you?" Yugi glared at Seto as Seto walked over to take a closer look.

Nodding, Seto glanced at Yugi and pointed at his project. "You created this? All by yourself?"

Yugi looked sort of embarrassed. "Well, not exactly. One of your past projects … let's say … inspired this." Yugi then looked defiantly at him, "I got it to work."

"Show me." Seto looked almost hungrily at the mechanism as Yugi activated it.

The two older boys started an animated and detailed discussion which Mokuba didn't even try to follow. In fact, he went back over to where Seto's display was and waited.

"What's up, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked as Seto returned. There were conflicting emotions showing on Seto's face – first excitement, then dread, then back to excitement.

"Yugi's project should win this time. I can't change that and I am not sure I want to. Gozaburo is going to be furious; but, if I survive the fallout, Yugi and I plan on collaborating on some projects. We will need to keep it all secret, especially from Gozaburo."

--

Seto almost didn't live through the beating he got for losing the science project competition to Yugi. This time, Gozaburo felt it would be more inspiring to Seto to have Mokuba witness it. He was only half right. It was an inspiration, but not the way he wanted. Both brothers were even more determined to get out from under their father; but now they were going to take down Gozaburo Kaiba too.

That night and at least twice a week since then, Mokuba had the same nightmare. In his nightmares, he was in a hospital. They had him strapped down with tubes and wires stuck in him every which way. He could hear what was going on around him, but he couldn't talk, move or even open his eyes. Mokuba would wake up from these nightmares, drenched in sweat and trembling.

Time passed and Seto finally completed the project that had been causing him so many problems. Later, Gozaburo took great pleasure in showing Seto that it was patented under the KaibaCorp name and made him personally deliver the information to the Research & Development department, under goon escort, of course.

The hologram proposal for Seto's next project was approved by Gozaburo and the research started. Taking a risk, Seto's research was now divided between how to convincingly use holograms in war technology and, secretly, how a smaller version could be created to recreate life-sized versions of the Duel Monsters cards and effects. The power source Yugi had improved upon was small enough to run the computer and hologram projectors for the duel disks they were creating.

To aid him in doing research for these projects, Seto convinced his father that he needed to go to America as the libraries there held much more of the needed information. Gozaburo agreed with only one condition; he insisted that Mokuba stay behind. It was obvious that Mokuba would be used as insurance of Seto's return. Gozaburo was not stupid. He had marked the changes in Seto's manner and the stronger bond forming between the brothers.

While Seto did indeed do his research in America, he also anonymously entered and won Duel Monsters tournaments. His expertise at dueling brought him to the attention of Maximillion Pegasus (which was the plan all along). After being beaten by Seto wielding Exodia, Pegasus carefully listened to his plans for the future of Duel Monsters and KaibaCorp.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter - Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

5

Mokuba was very nervous. Today was the day, but it was obvious Gozaburo was suspicious. Pegasus had been slowly buying up KaibaCorp stock through dummy companies and proxies for the past several months. Just recently, it was revealed to the Big Five that a takeover was about to happen and it would be in their best interest to facilitate the changeover.

The brothers and Yugi were at the café just a few blocks away from KaibaCorp waiting for the appointed time.

"Yugi, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be there." Seto looked anxious.

Yugi misunderstood Seto's intent and got angry. "After all we have been through, you are not cutting me out of this, Seto."

Seto shot back at him, "With all the agreements and contracts written forming our partnership, you think I could do that, even if I wanted to?" Seto then shook his head, "No, I am more concerned about your welfare. If this goes bad somehow, I don't want you caught in the middle of it.

"I never mentioned you to Pegasus, so he is not aware of your involvement. I am sorry, but I need you as my ace-in-the-hole." He held out a safe-deposit box key. "This has everything you need if something should happen to us. Some of the things that are in there: my deck, power of attorney for the account that has my tournament winnings, a description of everything that has happened, certified copies of the patents and … my will."

Yugi shook his head and refused to take the key, "No. I have worked for this too. I will not be robbed of our crowning moment!" Yugi hit the top of the table, forcefully emphasizing his distress.

Mokuba grabbed the key and slammed it down in front of Yugi. "Yugi," Mokuba plead, "please understand. If all goes well, your moment will come and we will make it well worth the wait. BUT, if the worst happens, you will just be another body for them to get rid of. We don't want that to happen to you."

Yugi noted the looks on their faces, and finally believed them. "You're adamant about this, aren't you?" The brothers nodded. "I would have gladly faced the danger with you." Yugi reached out, picked up the key and then they all shook hands.

"Maybe you can – next time."

--

The brothers rode the express elevator – silent in their own thoughts. Mokuba had a deep feeling of dread. _Should we just turn around and leave?_ he thought, _kind of late now._ Seto had successfully faced Gozaburo down in the world Mokuba now believed to only existed in his own imagination. The Seto standing beside him looked more like the one he remembered, but still was not quite him. Mokuba had groomed him as well as he could to take over the company and be the CEO he had before. _Was that just a figment of my deluded mind?_ Seto had told him about the episode that landed Mokuba in a mental hospital a few years ago.

_Did I do the right thing by trying to force Seto into that mold? Would it have been better just to leave him the way he was? What if something happens to him because of me?_ Tears sprang to Mokuba's eyes at the thought that his selfish reasons for trying to change Seto might actually cause him harm. Mokuba's vision dimmed and he heard the same kind of hospital sounds he had heard in his nightmares.

"Moki!" Seto said sharply, "Snap out of it. You look like you were about to pass out."

The doors opened and waiting outside Gozaburo's private conference room were the Big Five and Maximillion Pegasus. "Now, now, Kaiba boys, don't look so scared. Put on your game faces. It will all be over in a little while, and we all can get on with making lots of money." Pegasus rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

The doors were opened, everyone filed in behind the Kaiba brothers, then took their seats. Gozaburo was at the far end of the table – calm, hands folded on the table in front of him. His eyes never left Seto's face.

"You dare enter my presence with a show of force? So, you finally got the gall to try to overthrow me. Funny, never thought you would ever get around to it."

"Awww, give Kaiba boy a break. He has been planning this for some time now." Seto glanced at Pegasus, there was something wrong with the way he said that. He looked at Mokuba with concern in his eyes.

The older Kaiba ignored Pegasus and kept his comments directed at Seto. "I can understand you wanted to take my company down and me with it, but what makes you think you can actually take it over and run it?"

"Oh, come on now, Gozaburo." Pegasus chimed in again. "As the little one says, 'Seto is a genius!' I am quite confident that he will take this company through the financial rooftops. You should be proud of him." He was speaking as if everything was a big joke.

Again, Pegasus' words were ignored. "How did you convince the Big Five to go against me? Hmmm?" The emotions slowly showing on his face did not match the words or tone Gozaburo was using.

Johnson spoke up, his words sounded as if they had all been rehearsed. "He convinced us that he was the one who for the last few years had been doing all the research and proposal work that you were taking credit for. When we discovered he had the financial backing of Industrial Illusions, we just couldn't pass up this opportunity." He paused for about two beats. "It is time for fresh blood."

Gozaburo smirked and nodded. "I think your right … Roland, would you do the honors?" A quiet /phut/ was all Mokuba heard before he saw Seto jerk in his seat. "There's your fresh blood, Johnson."

"SETO! No!" As Mokuba headed for his brother, he heard another /phut/ and felt the bullet rip into him. As he fell to the floor and darkness descended, he heard Pegasus say "Nice shot!"

-..-

Mokuba opened his eyes. It was dark in the hospital room except for the lights of the equipment, which softly beeped. "Seto, I'm so sorry. You were my hero, and now, because of me, you're dead." he whispered, hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he curled into fetal position.

So deep in his misery, he barely noticed when someone sat on the bed beside him, gently lifted him onto their lap, surrounded his body in their strong arms and wiped his tears from his face. The smell of the clothes, the sound of the person's breathing and the strong, confident aura was familiar. "Am I dreaming?" he asked quietly.

"No. You were dreaming while you were in a coma. Welcome back to reality, kiddo." The power behind the voice was unmistakable, as was the gentle love that came through it. Mokuba melted into Seto's embrace and cried with joy.

-END-


End file.
